1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a reel around which recording tape such as magnetic tape is wound.
2. Related Art
As a reel housed in a recording tape cartridge, a reel having a so-called 3-piece structure, in which a first cylinder portion formed on an inner peripheral portion of a first flange and a second cylinder portion formed on an inner peripheral portion of a second flange are welded together, and with a hub being disposed over outer peripheral surface sides of the first cylinder portion and the second cylinder portion, has conventionally been known (e.g., see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open (JP-A) No. 2007-299437).
In this reel, a groove into which a rib projectingly disposed on the second flange is inserted is formed on one axial direction end surface of the hub, so that the hub does not relatively rotate with respect to the first flange and the second flange. Additionally, a space that absorbs deformation of the hub caused by tightening of the recording tape is disposed between an inner wall of the groove and an outer wall of the rib.
However, when this space is formed, there are cases where it becomes difficult to center the first flange and the second flange with respect to the hub. In this way, there is a tradeoff between a structure that absorbs deformation of the hub caused by tightening of the recording tape and a structure that centers the first flange and the second flange with respect to the hub.